In vehicle inverter drives, for example of electric trains or trams, intermediate circuits of inverters may be connected in parallel. There may be two to ten parallel inverters, for example. The intermediate circuits of inverters may include film capacitors of small capacitance, the equivalent series resistance (ESR) of which is low. In such circuits, the parallel connection may be the resonant circuit that is formed by the intermediate circuit capacitors and the conductors between them and that has low damping.
Oscillation caused by the resonant circuit may complicate drive control and also damage the drive components.